Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/09
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=IX | sekcja3=Męty | poprzedni=Rozdział VIII | następny=Rozdział X | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX Męty Po wyjściu Horskiego Ewelina zastanowiła się głęboko. ...On jest zajęty Andzią... To stwierdzenie było rezultatem rozmyślań starej panny. Postanowiła zwrócić na Oskara baczniejszą uwagę i trochę się o nim wywiedzieć. Jej osobiście Horski podobał się;wykwintny pan, światowy, zbytnio czasem ironiczny i zdaje się bezbożnik. To w dzisiejszych czasach nie liczy się za wielki grzech (panna Niemojska chciała być pobłażliwa), ale zawsze lepiej byłoby, żeby Horski z większym szacunkiem odzywał się o archaniołach i nie krytykował księży, począwszy od Watykanu, jak on to czynił. Ewelina przypomniała sobie, jak kiedyś w czytelni kasyna, gdzie byli razem z Horskim, przeglądając pisma, Oskar pokazał Andzi ilustrację jakiejś uroczystości w Watykanie. Nieśli tam papieża na tronie, w tiarze, w otoczeniu niezliczonej, strojnej świty, mnóstwa księży i kardynałów. Horski spytał Tarłówny: - Jakie to na pani robi wrażenie? I nie czekając na zdanie Andzi, rzekł ze swą częstą ironią na ustach: - Pani naturalnie odpowie ze stanowiska katoliczki. Ja osobiście uważam zbytki watykańskie i te parady, przepych, ceremonie za pospolitowanie boskich tradycji, o ile one istnieją, czysto ludzkimi naleciałościami. Jeśli papież ma być następcą Piotra Apostoła, skromnego rybaka, to niechże nie rywalizuje z królewską pompą. To mu nie dodaje majestatu, lecz go rozprasza, imponuje zaś chyba tylko bardzo płytkim umysłom. Nie uznaję dogmatu watykańskiego soboru. Andzia spytała go wówczas: - Pan zatem należałby w Rzymie do świata białych? A na to Horski: - Tak pani, wolę być najluźniejszym z białych, niż kolorowym w czarnej sukni, jakich jest bardzo wielu wśród nich - wskazał szeregi księży na ilustracji. - Bo gdy się czasem rąbek takiej wierzchniej szatki odchyli, wyziera arlekinada i wówczas bywa mniej ślicznie. Panna Ewelina zapamiętała te bluźnierstwa, czułaby się jednak spokojniejsza, gdyby Horski był czarny. Tarłówna, powróciwszy do ludzi, po swych samotnych rozmyślaniach wpadła znowu w wir zabawy, hulaszczy trochę. Tylko już nie grała w kasynie, oddawszy jego kasie całą poprzednio wygraną sumę. Rzuciła ją na stół trenta jednym zamachem, wiedząc, że przegra na czarnym, podczas dużej serii koloru czerwonego. Wówczas zobaczyła znowu nieznajomego mężczyznę o chytrej twarzy, który gładząc długie wąsy, przypatrywał jej się bacznie. Uważał na każdy jej ruch. Andzię porwał gwałtowny gniew. Zmierzyła natręta ostrym spojrzeniem z powtórnym, jakby wewnętrznym przekonaniem, że to jest jakiś szpieg na nią nasłany. Z ulgą wyszła z kasyna, by więcej nie wracać. Projektowane wycieczki z Horskim nie udawały się. Nordica był ciągle i roztaczał swój wpływ na towarzystwo, któremu i Andzia poddawała się mimo woli. Chciała oszołomić swój umysł, zatonąć w chaosie, skąd za kilka tygodni wypłynąć miała na ponure horyzonty swego przeznaczenia. Postanowiła bowiem nieodwołalnie na Wielkanoc wracać do kraju i poślubić Jana. Niech się to raz spełni. A teraz pić, pić z zachłannością musujący szampan zabawy, swobody, który nie czaruje, ale daje zapomnienie. Będzie czas na ocknięcie się, straszna szarzyzna jej życia leży przed nią i czeka na nią. Jak kiedyś we śnie w Wilczarach, gdy po rozpłyniętym, purpurowym kwiecie, szare, błotne otoczyły ją rozłogi. Śpiewały nad nią sonety chóry jakieś nieziemskie, lecz u stóp jej leżał zwój pergaminu z treścią jej życia i dewizą jego - Miej Boga w sercu... ...Miej Boga w sercu, Handziu - wołało w duszy jej pełnej żalu. Na próżno! Jakieś szatańskie porywy chwytały ją w swe szpony. Bawić się, szaleć, wariować. Odpisała do Janka krótko, zapewniła o swym przyjeździe i o ślubie. Wyrywała słowa z siebie z taką męką, jakby kawałkując własne serce, z rozkoszą tyrańską patrząc na ociekającą krew. Gdy list został wysłany, opanowała Andzię rozpacz, chciała cofać go telegraficznie z ostatniej poczty. Po co Jana upewniać, niechby on wiedział, że ona się waha, że dotrzymanie przysięgi to dla niej niemal śmierć. Po co było dawać mu nowe nadzieje? Anna cierpiała strasznie, nawet nie przeczuwając, że list jej pełen obietnic, zrezygnowany i łagodny, był jednakże negatywą jej zapewnień, którą łatwo można dostrzec między wierszami. To, co starała się uczynić dla Jana jasnym, to w słowach jej, niby na kliszy, odbiło się bardzo ciemno. Andzia pisząc pod dyktandem silnej woli i obowiązku, do którego w sumieniu swym poczuwała się, nie spostrzegła, że dusza jej krzycząca protestem każde słowo listu natchnęła tragizmem. Nie można go było wyczytać, ale się go czuło. Styl, ton, zdania, wyrazy w liście zawarte, dążyły do Jana razem z tchnieniem jej ducha, bezświadomym, subtelnością swą przeczącym plastyce słów. List poszedł. Tarłówna chciała pozyskać spokój choćby chwilowy; bawiła się. Horski oblegał ją zręcznie, Nordica i Humbert natarczywie, zagłuszali sobą starania Horskiego. Andzia ich nie odczuwała. Oskar był w jej oczach dobrym przyjacielem, godnym szacunku, ufała mu i lubiła go bardzo bez najmniejszych podejrzeń. To, że i on chciał ją zdobyć dla siebie, nie przyszło jej nawet na myśl. Chwilowe wrażenie odniesione po rozmowie z nim w czytelni kasynowej powtórzyło się parokrotnie, zawsze na krótko i tłumaczone zaufaniem, wdzięcznością dla niego. W takich momentach Horski dostrzegał w niej lekką kokieterię wobec siebie, zupełnie bezwiedną, będącą jakby skupieniem jej wdzięku przyrodzonego. To go podniecało silniej. Czuł się na dobrej drodze do swego celu, tym bardziej, że konkury Humberta Andzia przyjmowała z pogardą; lekceważyła Włocha, traktując Nordicę w podobny sposób, nieco delikatniej ze względu na Lorę. Było to zbyteczne, bo Robert od żony nic lepszego nie otrzymywał, sam zaś postępował zupełnie dowolnie, nie licząc się z nią. Teraz zapałał do Andzi, okazując jej swe zachwyty bardzo wyraźnie. Anna w zabawach różnych i wesołości własnej umiała wybornie zachować miarę, co krępowało obu panów, ale dostosowywali się do jej wymagań z pozorną tożsamością etyki, byle nie spłoszyć ofiary. Wyglądało to na skradanie się ciche lampartów, by nie zbudzić czujności gazeli, na którą obaj urządzili zasadzkę. Horski był trochę w roli strzelca, widocznego dla drapieżników, lecz w postawie niepewnej... Śpi czy czuwa? Ostrożność Zachowywano z obu stron. Pewnego wieczoru po odbytej wycieczce statkiem na morzu, Andzia i Ewelina powróciły do domu. Horski pożegnał się z nimi do następnego dnia. Wkrótce po odejściu Horskiego Nordica zaczął namawiać panie na spacer samochodem przy księżycu, korzystał z nieobecności Horskiego, ale postępował tak, aby Andzia nie domyśliła się tego. Ponieważ noc była wyjątkowo piękna, Anna zaś podniecona wycieczką morską, projekt został przyjęty chętnie, tylko panna Ewelina odmówiła stanowczo swego udziału, co właśnie uradowało Roberta nadzwyczajnie. Prosił ją, mizdrzył się, całował po rękach, nalegając by jechała, wiedział, że nie pojedzie, bo już na morzu panna Ewelina czuła się niedobrze i wzdychała do łóżka. Pojechali we troje, Lora z mężem i Anną. Drogą wśród gór nad Monte Carlo, samochód mknął z chyżością jaskółki, przepaście i skały oświetlone jaśnią matowo-błękitnawą księżyca w pełni upajały Andzię swą nastrojowością. Lora była także jakby senna, tylko Nordica rozgadany wpatrywał się w Tarłównę z lubością zmysłową. Znajdował ją coraz piękniejszą. Podniecenie i walka w duszy Andzi zawarta cieniowała jej urodę najczarowniejszym retuszem. Ale na jej duchowości Nordica nie umiał się poznać, brał to wszystko od strony zmysłowej, lubieżnik ten był przekonany, że to on właśnie działa na dziewczynę pobudzająco, że drażni jej pragnienia. Wlepiał w nią swe czarne oczy, których dominującym wyrazem była zwierzęca namiętność. Andzia zwykle spostrzegłszy jego wzrok na sobie odwracała oczy ze wstrętem. Robert rozumiał to inaczej, że nie może znieść jego spojrzenia, bojąc się siły jego uroku. W takich razach stawał się natarczywszy. Na spacerze w górach Anna nie widziała go prawie przed sobą, zatonęła oczyma w widokach fantastycznych przy świetle pełni i duszą nie odrywała się od nich. Marzyła o baśniach dziwacznych, własne rojenia tworząc wśród skał rdzawych. Ogarniała ją fantazja gór, nieokreślona a silna, chciałaby śpiewać o górach, na szczytach rwać szarotki, błądzić w pieczarach, zaglądać do orlich gniazd. Samej stać się orłem na wierchach, widzieć z dala siedziby ludzkie, ale ich nie dotykać skrzydłami. Czy jednak wytrzymałaby teraz bez ludzi, samotnie? Och nie, nie! Gdybyż naprawdę ulec metamorfozie zupełnej, zabić wspomnienia, tęsknotę zamienić w błogi spokój teraźniejszości i w nim trwać. Przeszłość i przyszłość wyrwać z mózgu na zawsze. Wtedy unikać ludzi, wtedy dążyć na szczyty skał, bratać się z orłami, żyć ich życiem, bujać wśród natury, samotnie. Dziś nie można, trzeba jeszcze gwaru, zabawy, w tym zanurza się wszystkie bóle, to koi żal. - Patrz, Andziu, na tę dolinę pod nami, jakaś mała woda migoce i tak tu jest dziwnie liliowo, drobne krzaczki czegoś tam i kamienie, jak kępy na moczarach. Głos Lory rozwlekły dziwnie, wpłynął do ucha Andzi i wywołał lekki niepokój. Odwróciła głowę. Dolina zalana liliową poświatą, przypomina coś, opadają jakieś mgły, wyłania się mętne, mętne wspomnienie... - Krasna Duszohuba - mówi Lora. Tarłówna zatrzęsła się. - A... tak... Krasna Duszohuba... - To jakby wizja tamtej, wizja nigdy nie bywa zbyt plastyczna. Ale złudzenie jest, prawda, Andziu?... Ranek o świcie na moczarach... widzę ten obraz jak na jawie, nie wymienię osób, ale mam w oczach naszą gromadkę. Jakaż różnica teraz. Może tylko jeden stary Grześko nie uległ zmianie... Lora umilkła, Andzia oddychała szybko. Nordica wsłuchiwał się nie rozumiejąc ani słowa. - Dziwna rzecz... Krasna Duszohuba... i zgubiła dwie dusze; zatrata dla jednej, otchłań dla drugiej, przez to spotkanie. A takie... były piękne pierwsze chwile, takie cudowne. Żyliście w liliowo_purpurowym blasku, lecz jakby na moczarach, wchłonęły was; jego na wieki, ciebie zatopiły w kałużach męczarni... - Lorko, przestań! Nie wywołuj tych wizji. - A pamiętasz, Handziu, obóz cygański? Szatry, Makruna. Ja pamiętam wybornie: "mościa damulka wiatrem poleci, gdzie krew poniesie... szeroko i cudnie... krew zahuczy, to i złota dorzuci. Ferdu, ferdu!... Ot taka... cygańska dola..." Każde słowo mówione było ciszej, rozwleklej, ostatnie wyszło z ust kobiety jak szmer leciuchny. Lora westchnęła. - Mądra baba, worożycha! - zawołała nagle, śmiejąc się. Andzia patrzała na nią ze zdumieniem i trwogą. Więc ona sama przyznaje? Więc i tu wróżba spełniona. Wtem rzekł Nordica: - Kazałem szoferowi zawracać do Monte. Panie się rozmarzają, a ja nawet nie wiem, na jakim tle ten romantyzm. Muszę się uczyć po polsku. Już jeśli Lora marzy, musi to być niezwykły temat. Powtórzcie mi go panie. - Nie dorosłeś do tego, Berti. - W takim razie teraz mój benefis, jedziemy do "the Austria" na bibę. - Gdzie to jest i co to jest? - pytała Anna. - Taka sobie restauracja, à la kabaret, od północy dopiero ma rację bytu, wesoły zakątek, zabawny. - Ja bym wolała jechać do domu i proszę mnie tam odwieźć. - Jedź Anuś z nami. Nie puścimy cię. Wcale miła dziura ta restauracja. Muzyka gra, tańce, szampan trzeba pić koniecznie, taki zwyczaj. Zabawimy się, utoną nasze marzenia. Andzia uczuła się dotknięta. "Nasze"! Czyż skala jej marzeń i wspomnień może się równać z marzeniami Lory? Stanęli przed kawiarnią u stóp kolejki zębatej. Weszli, witani ukłonami szwajcara i kelnerów u wejścia. Niezbyt duża, niska sala od razu nie podobała się Tarłównie. Pod ścianami stoliki, w głębi orkiestra, bufet, perspektywa powiększona złudnie przez wielkie zwierciadło. Na środku sali kręciło się kilka par tańcząc walca, kobiety malowane, w strojach ekscentrycznych kręciły się same z sobą. Andzia uczuła niesmak, wionął na nią z tej sali jakiś zaduch obcy, nieznany jej dotąd. Nordicowie chcieli iść w głąb sali, do pustego stolika, lecz Tarłówna usiadła przy pierwszym z brzegu, obok wejścia, poza klombem roślin egzotycznych. - Dalej nie pójdę. Musieli się zgodzić, Robert był niezadowolony. - W takim kącie? Jakaż tu zabawa. Mówiąc to, usadowił się obok Andzi. Podano szampana. Tarłówna zażądała herbaty i sandwicza. Nordica oburzał się na nią, wyszukiwał najwykwintniejsze potrawy w jadłospisie. Bardzo prędko zjawił się Humbert. Zaraz od drzwi, oddając palto lokajowi, skrzywił połowę twarzy niemiłosiernym uśmiechem i podszedł krokiem pantery. - Prawdziwa uroczystość w "The Austria", rzuca pani blask na całą salę - rzekł do Andzi. Tarłówna obraziła się, przybladła, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Humbert usiadł przy Lorze, zaczęli szeptać. Anna patrzyła na tańczące dziewczyny, na ich ruchy lubieżne. Twarze niektórych prawie dziecinne, pod warstwą szminek, różów, uśmiechały się wyzywająco lub sentymentalnie, oczy za mgłą wyczerpania zmysłowego, czasem dzikie, rozbestwione, czasem żałosne, przeważnie z wyrazem jagnięcej głupoty. Jedna brunetka, tęga, z ustami szeroko wywiniętymi, tańczyła w luźnej tunice podpasanej w stanie. Rzucała kędzierzawą głową, wydając w tańcu okrzyki mające ilustrować temperament. Kilka było naprawdę ładnych i młodziutkich. Andzia patrzyła na nie z przerażeniem w duszy. Wstręt najgorszy uczuła ujrzawszy jedną, niemłodą już, okropnie wymalowaną, w stroju małej dziewczynki; sukienka do kolan, dziecinnego kroju, nisko opasana szarfą z dużą kokardą z tyłu, warkoczyki opasywały głowę, kokardy po bokach, nogi w pantofelkach i skarpetkach, przy tym twarz rozwiązłej ladacznicy. Panowie i Lora patrzyli na nią rozbawieni, śmiano się i dowcipkowano. Goście napływali coraz to nowi. Kokoty zapraszały do stolików, narzucając się bezczelnie. Jedna z nich, nie tańcząca w kole, wodziła rej, siadła bez ceremonii przy nowo przybyłym młodzieńcu, który już miał tęgo w głowie. Pili szampana razem, on siedział niemy, jakby senny, ale jej zaczepki wywołały u niego reakcję. Zaczęły się umizgi z obu stron, coraz mniej dyplomatyczne. Andzia miała zawrót głowy, poczuła mdłości. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziała coś podobnego. Czy wpadła w jakiś męczący, podły sen? Z głębi sali buchnął śmiech rubaszny. Podniosła półprzytomne oczy. Siedział przy stoliku barczysty jegomość, wąsy wachmistrzowskie, duże i długie, mina diabła. Pochylony w tył, śmiał się z dwóch kokotek zaproszonych na kolację. Dysponowały sobie potrawy, jadły tak żarłocznie, że wesoły jegomość nie mógł się nimi nacieszyć. - Patrzysz na tego dzika? To nasz rodak... Polak. Przyjechał zapewne odwiedzić żonę na Riwierze i tak się zabawia. Nic dziwnego, żona chora. Tarłówna spojrzała na Lorę. Miała cyniczny uśmiech, twarz nastrojoną na ogólny ton sali. ...Polak... rodak... jakiż wstyd. Nordicowie i Włoch jedli, pili i palili, sypiąc dowcipy podejrzane, pragnęli do swej harmonii wciągnąć i Andzię, ale ona czuła się tu intruzem zbytecznym i rażącym. Uciec stąd jak najprędzej! Nie chciała pić szampana, nie mówiła ani słowa. Obrzydzenie rosło w niej. Doznawała wrażenia, że ugrzęzła w błocie, lepkim, obrzydłym. Na sali huczało od zabawy, obok siebie słyszała śmigające słowa, paliły ją wstydem. ...Jakaż ta Lora!... Jakaż ta Lora! Przyszły dwie strojne damy i usiadły obok przy wolnym stoliku. Kelner zbliżył się, zagadał poufale, podał ognia do cygaretek, ponalewał wina do szklanek. Za chwilę dwie z koła tańczących podbiegły do nowo przybyłych i zaprosiły je do tańca. Poszły bez wahania. Andzia patrzyła na to w osłupieniu, przeraziła ją myśl, że może i Lorę pociągną na środek sali, wszystkiego już mogła się spodziewać. Nordica i Humbert pili bez miary i stracili wkrótce cały ład w głowie, zapomnieli o granicach stosowanych zwykle przy Andzi. Siedzący obok Nordica pochylał twarz ku niej, zionął winem i cygarami, oczy wyłupiaste za łzawą powłoką pijaństwa wgryzały się po prostu w postać Andzi, krążył po niej wzrokiem lubieżnym, jakby zimną, wilgotną dłonią. Z drugiej strony stolika Humbert szeptał do ucha Lory, ona zanosiła się od śmiechu. Była tu w swoim żywiole. - Pani jest piękna, pani jest bardzo piękna - mruczał Robert - stokroć piękniejsza od Lory, ona jest za duża, nazbyt rozrosła w biodrach, pani to Wenus z Milo, pani ma ciało godne dłuta Praksitelesa... Ach, czemuż nie jestem Praksitelesem, Skopasem, Fidiaszem?... Rzeźbiłbym panią całe życie, nie oddał żadnego posągu nikomu. Ale jakbym miał żywą, prawda? To już i rzeźbić nie trzeba, prawda?... Co? Moja droga pani. Co? Andzia zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem, usta miała pełne wstrętu. - Proszę, niech się pan odsunie ode mnie. - Moja droga pani, będąc tak piękną, nie wolno być surową. Pani jest zazdrosna o własną urodę. Co?... Niech pani bierze przykład z Lory, to hojna kobieta, prawda? O, jak się do niej łasi Humbert, ja wiem wszystko, ale to nic, jest piękna... trzeba darować. Ona nie skąpi swych wdzięków, amatorów nie odpycha. Niech tak i pani robi, szkoda chować takie czary dla siebie... - Panie Nordica, zakazuję panu mówić do mnie w ten sposób! - zawołała oburzona. - Pardon, pardon! Ale co ja takiego powiedziałem? O piękności wolno zawsze mówić. Czemuż nie jestem malarzem, lub rzeźbiarzem, musiałbym wtedy panią... Tarłówna szarpnęła się gwałtownie, jakby do ucieczki. - Loro, wracajmy do domu, albo ja sama odjadę! Nordica złapał ją za rękę, wyrwała mu ją z gniewem. - Niech mnie pan nie dotyka! - Niech pani nie przeszkadza Lorze, ona grucha z Humbertem a ja z panią, pani taka piękna... Anna nie słyszała dalszych słów Roberta, przerażonymi oczami patrzyła na Lorę, której twarz pałała, oczy rzucały ognie namiętności, usta skrzywił spazm zmysłowej podniety. Twarz Humberta przy uchu Lory była wprost straszna, satyra czy fauna rozbestwionego. Andzia pochwyciła kilka zdań z ich rozmowy i te żarem wstydu okropnego buchnęły na nią. Krew jej uderzyła do głowy. Nordica także usłyszał, zaśmiał się cynicznie. - Ma foi franc. - dalibóg, słowo daję!, pyszna anegdotka! Powtórzcie głośno, Lora, jak to było. Co?... Andzia odwróciła się całą figurą do sali, nie chciała słuchać. Ale słowa bezwstydne bzykały jak osy dość głośno i dobitnie. Lora opowiadała anegdotę tak wyzutą z wszelkiej przyzwoitości, tak bezczelną, że Andzi zdawało się, że to jest naprawdę tylko potworny sen, ogarnęło ją uczucie panicznego strachu, że słucha takich rzeczy, że mówią to przy niej... Gdyby ujrzała się nagle obnażona, wrażenie chyba nie byłoby przykrzejsze. A Lora mówiła z zupełną swobodą. Humbert jej podpowiadał, Nordica akompaniował śmiechem. - Słyszy pani? Co?... Panno Anno to zabawne, to kolosalne, niech pani na mnie spojrzy, trzeba się śmiać. Aa... Pani patrzy na tamtą parę? Są w pysznej komitywie, młodzieniec się rozchmurzył; o, uszczypnął ją... bravi, bravi! W tej chwili weszło dwóch nowych panów. Rozbierali się z okryć i popatrzyli na Lorę,zerknęli na siebie, znowu na nią. Mijając stolik, uśmiechnęli się do niej dyskretnie, jak dobrzy znajomi. Ona błysnęła ku nim wzrokiem szelmowskim i cynicznie jakoś skrzywiła twarz. Andzia zdrętwiała. Nawet ona w tych uśmiechach zauważyła niedwuznaczne porozumienie się ludzi, będących z sobą w najściślejszych stosunkach. Anna zrozumiała, że już dłużej tu nie wytrzyma, ucieknie sama. Bała się tych ludzi, nie wiedząc co z sobą począć. Nordica znowu przysunął twarz do niej i szeptał coraz bezczelniej. Nagle w drzwiach stanął Horski. Błyskawicznie rozejrzał się po sali. Zobaczył ich wreszcie tuż obok. Popatrzył na Andzię i Roberta, ona utkwiła w Horskim oczy rozszerzone, dojrzał w nich bardzo wiele; odrazę, wstyd, wstręt, a zarazem jakby lęk, przerażenie dziecka zbłąkanego w tłumie pijanych, nieme błaganie o ratunek. Prośbę w jej źrenicach Horski wyczytał tak wyraźną, że nie potrzebował słów. Powitał wszystkich dość chłodno i zaproszony skwapliwie przez Andzię siadł obok niej z drugiej strony. Nordica namarszczył się zły, posiniał z gniewu. Humbert i Lora, zamieniwszy z Oskarem kilka słów, powrócili do własnej rozmowy. Horski natychmiast pochylił się do Andzi i rzekł po polsku: - Odwiozę panią do domu, dobrze? - Ach, panie, proszę mnie ratować, dłużej ani minuty! Widział pan?... - Widzę wszystko. Odjeżdżamy zaraz. Andzia wstała. Nordica ją przytrzymał. - Dokąd pani?... Co to jest? - Żegnam pana, jadę do domu. - Wyrwała mu rękę. - Do domu, z opiekunem? - zaśmiał się podle. - Ja nie puszczę! Pani musi zostać z nami. Znowu chwycił ją za rękaw i ciągnął do siebie. Andzia zbladła śmiertelnie. Horski odsunął ramię Nordicy z taką siłą, że tamten zachwiał się. - Co to jest? Ma foi! Skandal! - wołał Robert, wytrzeszczając oczy na Horskiego. Humbert próbował wstać z krzesła, lecz poczuł dziwną ociężałość, krzywiąc twarz boleśnie zawisł tak pomiędzy krzesłem i stołem, wsparty na nim rękami. Lora śmiała się. Nordica i Humbert protestowali głośno, podczas gdy Horski ubierał Andzię w płaszcz. Dziewczynie zęby szczękały. Robert skoczył do nich w pasji, ale Horski odgrodził go ręką od Andzi ruchem bardzo stanowczym, zmierzył obu panów wzrokiem tak zimnym, strasznym i przygwożdżającym, że obaj cofnęli się w milczeniu. Horski złożył sztywny ukłon Lorze, podał ramię Andzi i wyprowadził ją z sali. Przywołał auto Nordiców. - Do willi państwa von Bredov. Ulokował Andzię i usiadł przy niej. Była wzburzona, drżąca na całym ciele, prawie półprzytomna. Rzeźwość nocy ocuciła ją. - Ach, panie, to ohydne! To... okropne. - Nic nadzwyczajnego, nawet bardzo pospolite, tylko pani była tam zbyteczna. Skąd powstał taki zamiar? - Pojechaliśmy w góry na spacer, projekt Nordiców, nawet było bardzo ładnie, noc cudowna, potem tu zajechali. Czyż ja się mogłam spodziewać? - Jestem niezmiernie rad, że panią wyratowałem. Wracałem także ze spaceru piechotą i poznałem samochód. Spytałem palacza, kto przybył, on mi powiedział, że i pani jest. Zdziwiłem się. Ale przeczucie mnie nie omyliło, pani była i miała wygląd torturowanej. To nie jest miejsce dla pani. - Pan jest naprawdę bardzo dobry - rzekła serdecznym tonem, taki inny niż... tamci, taki inny. Horski pochylił się ku niej. - Jestem przede wszystkim egoistą, pragnąłbym mieć panią... tylko dla siebie. Andzia milcząc podniosła na niego zdziwione oczy, on wyprostował się, patrzył na nią spod rzęs, długo, bez słów. Nie przemogła tego spojrzenia, wolno spuściła powieki. Auto zatrzymało się. Horski pomógł jej wysiąść i wprowadził do przedsionka willi. Zatrzymał dłużej rękę jej w swojej i patrząc w oczy Andzi, rzekł z nikłym uśmiechem, akcentując pewne słowa: - Niech pani... pomimo to co powiedziałem, nie traci do mnie zaufania. - Czy pani pamięta rozmowę naszą w la Turbie? - Pamiętam... i... - Proszę nie kończyć. Trzeba odstąpić od stawianych przez siebie zbyt surowych warunków. - Więc powtarzam - pomimo wszystko niech mi pani ufa. Prędko pocałował jej rękę i odszedł. Lokaj zamknął drzwi. Andzia wchodziła na schody z głową pełną chaosu, niewygasłego jeszcze wzburzenia i świeżego niepokoju. Blady świt wpełzał do otwartego okna i oświetlał szarosinawym blaskiem siedzącą przy nim dziewczynę. Andzia nie mogła spać, udręczona rozmyślaniami nie próbowała więcej snu, w białym szlafroczku, otulona ciepłym szalem, czuwała, patrząc na morze. Wieczór ubiegły przesądził zamiar, dojrzewający w niej już od pewnego czasu, postanowiła nieodwołalnie opuścić willę Nordiców i zamieszkać w Beaulieu, u przygodnej znajomej, która we własnej willi utrzymywała pensjonat. Tam będzie uwolniona od towarzystwa Nordicy i Humberta, miała ich dosyć. Lora ją razi na każdym kroku. Kilka tygodni jeszcze spędzi na Riwierze, ale inaczej, po swojemu. Jeśliby Nordica i Humbert i tam się jej narzucali, da im ostatecznie odprawę. Zostanie tylko Horski, ten jest inny. A jednak i on staje się zagadkowy, wywołuje czasem niepokój dziwnymi słowami lub spojrzeniem. Andzia przypominała sobie rozmowę w la Turbie ze szczegółami i słowa jego wypowiedziane wieczorem przy pożegnaniu, przedtem jeszcze w samochodzie. Czy można mu już ufać? Sama zresztą spostrzega jego zajęcie się nią, widzi to wybornie, instynktem kobiecym przeczuwa. Wie, że się podoba Horskiemu... i pochlebia jej to. Lubi jego towarzystwo, czasem ją drażni, zawsze imponuje. Jest w nim jakaś siła, która przykuwa. Nade wszystko działa on na nią uspokajająco swoim chłodem, bezpieczna czuje się przy nim. W znajomości z Horskim Andzia nie przewidywała żadnych konsekwencji, nie zgłębiała tego stosunku, żyła teraźniejszością, w której Horski miał ładną rolę i to Andzi wystarczało. Wyjedzie wkrótce na Wołyń, może już go nigdy nie zobaczy, ale zachowa o nim jak najlepsze wspomnienie. W ciszy świtu rozległ się warkot samochodu. Andzia wyjrzała przez okno. ...Przyjechali Nordicowie zaledwo teraz... Cóż to za życie! ...Całą noc przepędzić w bezwstydzie... ...I Lora to znosi, to jej świat, jej pragnienia... Tarłównie zaczęły powieki ciążyć ze znużenia. Zamknęła okno i podeszła do łóżka. Odrzuciła szal, włosy rozpuszczone jęła rozczesywać grzebieniem. Wtem szczęknęła klamka u drzwi bocznych, wiodących do saloniku, naprzeciw pokoju panny Niemojskiej. Andzia odwrócona była do nich plecami, zasłonięta masą rozwianych włosów. Usłyszawszy kroki obejrzała się gwałtownie. Przed nią stał Robert Nordica, bez surduta, pijany, straszny. Andzi zabrakło tchu w piersiach. Krzyk uwiązł jej w gardle. Cofnęła się w tył przerażona. On skoczył do niej jak zwierz i chwycił w ramiona. - Czekałem długo na tę chwilę... Muszę cię mieć... tu zaraz... - Precz! - krzyknęła Andzia. Uderzyła go w twarz z całej siły, odpychając na środek pokoju. Rzucił się do niej wściekły, z jakimś nieludzkim rykiem, ale Andzia dopadła do drzwi, szarpnęła je i omal nie przewróciła panny Eweliny, biegnącej na ratunek. Zgrzytnął zamek w chwili, gdy Nordica runął na zaporę całym ciałem. Klął i targał drzwiami jak szalony. Andzia okropnie blada, z włosami w nieładzie, nacisnęła energicznie guzik od dzwonka, dyszała oburzeniem, trzęsła się z wysiłku i trwogi. Wbiegł lokaj i pokojówka Lory, Vittoryna. Anna wskazała im zamknięte drzwi. - Tam jest wasz pan, pijany jak bydlę, wyprowadźcie go natychmiast! Służba zdziwiona, usłyszawszy za drzwiami klątwy i sapanie Nordicy wyszła pospiesznie. Tarłówna zawołała do Eweliny: - Wyjeżdżamy stąd pierwszym pociągiem, trzeba rzeczy spakować. W parę godzin potem, wczesnym rankiem, Andzia i panna Niemojska wsiadły do pociągu, dążącego w stronę Nicei. W willi Nordiców prócz służby nikt o tym nie wiedział. Wszyscy spali. W samo południe zjawił się Horski. Zdumienie jego nie miało granic, gdy na zapytanie o Tarłównę lokaj powiedział mu, że obie panie wyjechały rannym pociągiem ze wszystkimi rzeczami. Oskar zażądał widzenia się z Lorą, lecz obojga Nordiców nie było w willi. Zagadkowe miny służących zastanowiły go, wypytywać nie chciał. ...Co to jest? - Czy ona obraziła się na mnie, czy uciekła przed tamtymi?... Lokaj, widząc jego wielkopański chłód, nie śmiał nic objaśniać, rzekł tylko jakby rzecz zwykłą: - Pan von Bredov Nordica odjeżdża dzisiaj do Paryża. Sliping_car zamówiony. Horskiemu błysnęły oczy. Poszedł na dworzec kolejowy i przeprowadził badanie ze ścisłością detektywa. Wkrótce potem kupował przy kasie bilet do Beaulieu. ----